


Follow

by RueRambunctious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Class Issues, M/M, Pureblood Politics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on the Breaking Benjamin song 'Follow', wrapped around Lucius' marriage to Narcissa despite his relationship with Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

Follow: A fic based on the Breaking Benjamin song  
“I’m losing sight, don’t count on me.”  
Lucius strode through his father’s halls and regretted his position. Presumably he was too far gone to regret what could cost him that position.  
“I chase the sun, it chases me.”  
Abraxus’ ideals were burned into Lucius but it was becoming increasingly apparent to the young man that he was struggling to remain true to the blinding path forged for him.  
“You know my name.”  
Everyone did.  
“You know my face.”  
Everyone did. There was only one person who could read it though.  
“You’d know my heart, if you knew my place.”  
Lucius had to do this, because if he did not, they would both suffer deeply.  
“I’ll walk straight down, as far as I can go.”  
Lucius made it through the throng of people to the church and continued on towards the end of the room.  
“I’ll follow you.”  
Lucius watched the only person in the world who meant anything walk into the church and slide into a pew at the back.  
“You follow me.”  
Every set of eyes was on Lucius.  
“I don’t know why.”  
It made no sense to love the person at the back of the church.  
“You lie so clean.”  
They both did, but Abraxus had taught Lucius particularly well.  
“I’ll break right through, the irony.”  
Lucius was such a vision of pureblood perfection no one else saw him as an illusion. To preserve his image he would break himself, and no one but one would see.  
“Enlighten me, reveal my fate.”  
Lucius needed direction in his life. The Dark Lord’s cause seemed as good as any to form him into the pride of Abraxus.  
“Just cut these strings.”  
Malfoy was now second to Lord Voldemort.  
“That hold me sane/safe.”  
Lucius had only one bond that truly mattered, and it seemed that person’s entry into the Dark Lord’s ranks made it impossible to sever it.  
“You know my head.”  
Lucius was understood.  
“You know my gaze.”  
Lucius could not keep his eyes away.  
“You’d know my heart.”  
It never changed.  
“If you knew your place.”  
Lucius’ lover seemed uncertain about the ethics of their organisation.  
“I’ll walk straight down, as far as I can go.”  
Lucius took custody of the Riddle diary and did everything he possibly could to gain the Dark Lord’s favour. It was the only way he would have the power to protect the only person who mattered.  
“I follow you.”  
There was something suspect about the behaviour of Lucius’ lover. Lucius could only watch, and plot.  
“You follow me.”  
Lucius thought he could see in his lover’s eyes the suggestion that it was understood that Lucius knew more than he ought.  
“I don’t know why, you lie so clean.”  
Lucius’ lover had lied. Lucius had watched his lover lie! To the Dark Lord!  
“I’ll break right through the agony/irony.”  
Lucius would keep the secret regardless of the number of cruciatus curses he could bear to endure, but the Dark Lord suspected nothing: Lucius was amongst his most loyal.  
“Cure this.”  
The Potter brat was repeatedly proving to be a match for the Dark Lord.  
“Wait, I...”  
Lucius wondered how badly his behaviour was unravelling.  
“I hate this wait.”  
Narcissa lied about the boy’s death. What now?  
“I hate this wait.”  
The Dark Lord was gone. What now?  
“I follow you.”  
Lucius felt the lack of his lover and searched the body-strewn grounds.  
“You follow me.”  
Lucius found his attention caught and met the eyes of a bloodied love.  
“I don’t know why.”  
Lucius’ lover intended to be perceived dead and to start anew... It seemed so possible together although leaving everything behind had seemed so impossible before.  
“You lie so clean.”  
This new life was so easy. The new identities seemed so natural.  
“I’ll break right through the irony.”  
Lucius was right where he wanted to be.


End file.
